custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Gatez
Gatrezar Zigard III, also known as Gatez, is a Toa of Magnetism and a member of the mercenary Toa team known as the Protectors of Xeria Nui. History Early life on Thraxx Gatez was born on the island of Thraxx, a small island located in Aqua Magna. His father, Gatrezar II, was a Toa of Magnetism, and his mother was a Toa of Lightning. He didn’t see his parents often, as they were usually out on missions, however, when they were around they got along very well and had a good relationship. During his time on Thraxx, Gatez worked as a farmer in a small field outside his village with a Ko-Matoran named Arik. Gatez and Arik quickly became best friends during their time on Thraxx, even considering each other brothers. He acquired a love for history during this period in his life as he would read many of his father’s books during his downtime. When Thraxx was attacked by pirates, Gatez was one of the many Matoran that escaped the island on an abandoned cargo ship. During the escape, he and Arik risked their lives to save Zallox, a Vo-Matoran. The pirate attack was the last time Gatez saw his parents, as they stayed behind to fend off the attackers while the Matoran escaped. To this day Gatez is still unaware if they survived or not. Matoran life on Xeria Nui Gatez and the other Matoran that escaped on the ship sailed to the island of Xeria Nui. The ship ended up on the northern tip of Xeria Nui, where the inhabitants of Ko-Xeria were able to help them out. Many of the Matoran from the ship eventually spread out and lived around the island, however Gatez, Arik, and Zallox all stayed together in the city. Gatez and Arik once again farmed at this new city, although they quickly gave up this occupation once they realized how hard it was to farm in the harsh cold climate of the Hiku Peaks. After both of them going from many different jobs, they found open positions at one of Ko-Xeria's many universities. Due to Gatez’s knowledge of history, he became a professor. He taught a course on the Matoran Universe and Mata Nui with much of the information being brand new to Matoran and Agori born on Spherus Magna. At one point, Gatez’s Kanohi Ruru was damaged while dealing with a wild Rahi that wandered into the city. The city’s blacksmith, Hergaz, forged him a Kanohi Huna with decorative horns, the exact same mask his father had worn many years ago. Transformation into a Toa An old Toa of Stone by the name of Pazar had seen great potential in Gatez and Arik after hearing their story about what happened on Thraxx. After becoming a Turaga, Pazar gave two of his Toa Stones to the duo and instructed them on heading to the Great Temple of Xeria. The journey was relatively short, only taking a day, as the two were able to use one of the islands grand monorails to get to Akerro City in southern Xeria Nui, which was the closest city to the temple. After wading through the Xerian Swamp for a few hours, the two were able to reach the temple. They went inside and were greeted by a hooded figure who led them to the Suva and guided them through the transformation. They transformed into Toa and appeared with their new Toa tools. Gatez was given a buckler that could expand into a massive shield that covered his arm and Arik was given a cloak that drastically increased the strength of his elemental abilities. The hooded figure led the two out of the temple and they returned to the city. Abilities and Tools As a Toa of Magnetism, Gatez is able to control the element of Magnetism. He most frequently uses it to get around faster, as he can increase his magnetic pull on faraway objects to quickly “fly” towards them. He uses the Magnetic Buckler, a special buckler that can extend into a full shield that covers his arm. Holding the buckler makes his elemental abilities much stronger. For offense he uses a sword forged by Hergaz. The sword has no special powers and is strictly used for physical attacks. Personality As a Matoran, Gatez was very shy and mostly kept to himself, only truly trusting Arik and his family. After escaping to Xeria Nui he started to become more outgoing as he met many new people along with all of his students. As a Toa, Gatez has become much more brave as he needs to be in order to fulfill his duty. Even though he’s more courageous, Gatez still doesn’t have too much confidence in himself. However, he doesn’t let his insecurities get in the way of his job and he works as hard as he possibly can to ensure everyone’s safety. Gatez is very intelligent and in his off time between missions he still reads all kinds of books in his attempts to understand the vast universe. He picks his friends very carefully, using his intelligence to tell if they're someone to be trusted. Forms Trivia * Gatez was originally built off of a scrapped MOC of a Toa version of Tehutti. His original MOC became the basis for “Gamble’s” MOC. * Gatez was originally going to be a character that lived in the Matoran Universe during the Karda Nui saga. This was changed to thousands of years after Teridax’s death in Spherus Magna so that the original storyline of Bionicle would be unaffected. Category:Toa Category:Magnetism Category:Toa of Magnetism